The Sea Princess
by GoddessOfLife01
Summary: Short one-shot of percy's sister Andromeda. First fanfic no flames.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calligraffitti; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" The Sea Princess /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sally POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My mind was racing. I had just giving birth to twins. I was coming up with any possible happy scenario that I could. Then the doctor came in, " Ms. Jackson i'm sorry to inform you that we lost one." He spoke in a grave voice. I fought my tears, my voice cracking and asked, "Which one?" "The youngest, the girl." He concluded. I broke. Life was bad enough but now I get the news that one of my kids died! Why does Hera hate me?! My poor Perseus wouldn't grow up with Andromeda anymore. It was final. Sadly I didn't take the doctor's words literally. That was the moment that I vowed to keep my son alive, that was the moment I decided to protect him with my life./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 144pt;"span style="font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was walking with my hunters and we heard a cry. Not a monster cry but a baby's cry. I told Zoe to stand guard behind me and walked towards the crying. As I approached the sound I spotted a Fury or Kindly One standing over a small bundle of pink hospital blankets. "Zoe," I whispered. "Yes my lady?" "Aim for the Kindly One now" "Yes my lady. My lady permission to shoot?" "Yes Zoe permission to shoot." The fury exploded as soon as the arrow hit. With that sign I sprinted and grabbed the baby and I took her to Olympus./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At Olympus/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Athena POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis rushed into the throne room while we were in a meeting. "Artemis can you not see that we are in a meeting please wait outside until we are done." Zeus spoke. "I am very sorry father but I don't care that you are in a meeting. I have an extremely important issue to discuss also." Artemis countered. Zeus asked,"Ugh. All in favor for continuing our discussion." Zeus raised his hand. "Come on kids raise your hands." He urged. "No can do dad," stated Hermes "Sorry dad but no," stated Aphrodite "Nope," I stated "No way Jose," grinned Apollo. Ugh, Apollo. "Yay I win!" Artemis said relieved. "Go on," I urged wondering what was so important, Apollo must have read my mind because he whispered, "I know right." "Okay so I was in the woods with my hunters and I found her," she holding up a baby girl. "She had been kidnaped by a Kindly One. Which makes me think she is a child of the Big Three because no one's scent is that strong at birth." She concluded. "Well that was very important," Said Hades. "Yeah, Yeah" grumbled Zeus. We soon found that Poseidon is her father but that she would be raised on Olympus because it would be pretty scary meeting your supposed to be dead daughter. I mean I know I would freak out and i'm immortal. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 108pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"20 Years Later/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We were all going down to Camp Half-Blood, it was like a reunion. Andromeda had already lived in the mortal world. She was allowed to leave Olympus after the war with Gaea. The campers found peace it was amazing. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p 


End file.
